


Baewatch

by GreenCat42



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gonna be fluff, Lifeguard Lance, M/M, allura owns the camp, camp au fic, camp counselor shiro, coran is the wacky arts and crafts, hunk is the cook, keith is also a lifeguard, lots of fluff, pidge is the botonist/tech wiz, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: Lance is hired to lifeguard at Camp Altea for the summer and he's happy for the money. What he didn't expect was to fall for the very attractive very kid friendly counselor with a mechanical arm and smiles that should be illegal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the fanart link at the bottom -flails-

Chapter 1.

 

            Lance drove his small beat up blue Honda up the gravel path towards the camp. This was his first summer as a lifeguard in this camp. He’d had years previous experience at other camps, but Camp Altea was new and he’d been hired on last minute due to a cancelation with one of their lifeguards.

            He saw a sign for the camp and sighed in relief. The sun was already beating down, his windows open to catch any breeze. Not having a/c was annoying, but Lance managed. The trees were beautiful, growing strong and then he passed a lake. Allura had told him that kids went canoeing on the lake.

            The road wound around a few more curves, then cabins and various other buildings began to peek out from the trees. Each building was painted a different color, bright blue, green, red, yellow, and various other shades. Lance couldn’t help but smile seeing how nice and welcoming it was. The instructions Allura gave him, told him he could park in a small parking lot behind the blue building. That was where the counselors were housed. He spotted the bright blue and white building, driving around until he found a small parking lot. There were a few cars already parked including a red and black motor bike. Wondering who’s that belonged to, Lance parked and turned off the engine.

            He got out and grabbed his bags. There were beds and furnishings, all he needed to bring was clothes. Slipping his bags over his shoulders, he headed towards the blue building.

            The door to the building opened and two people walked out. One was tall and large, massive arms peeking out from a yellow t-shirt. His brown hair was pulled back by a golden headband and he was chatting animate with a shorter ginger haired person. Then brown eyes spotted Lanced and he grinned. “Hello, are you new?” he asked.

            “Yeah, I’m Lance. Is Allura around? I need to sign some paperwork.”

            “She’s over in the yellow building. I’m Hunk, the resident cook.”

            “Katie, but I prefer Pidge,” the shorter person said pushing up thick round glasses. “I’m the botanist here also I keep any tech or electrical in working order.”

            “Nice to meet you,” Lance said.

            They waved and Lance walked over to the yellow building nearby. It was painted with bumble bees buzzing around the walls, and the roof was grey. Large rose bushes crowded the walls, white and red blossoms waving in the soft breeze.

            A white path led to the door, and Lance readjusted his bags to open the door. It clanged shut, the screen shaking a little. “Hello?” he called.

            “In here,” came an accented British voice.

            The first room Lance came into was brightly painted a pale sky blue with a flower mural spanning the entire room. Small chairs and toys littered the room, along with a plastic table with coloring pages and crayons. There was an open door where the voice came from and Lance walked in.

            Allura was seated behind a cherry wood desk. The interior of her office was just as cheery, walls painted a pale pink. Her pale blonde hair was piled high above her head, two fans blowing air and crickets could be heard through the open windows behind her. “You must be Lance, welcome.”

            She smiled and Lance’s heart stuttered a bit. “Yeah-yeah that’s me, Lance.”

            Someone this gorgeous shouldn’t be the owner of a camp, and Lance almost slipped her one of his one liners he’d normally drop when in sight of such beauty. Since Allura was his boss, Lance kept his lips zipped. No reason to get fired on his first day. “Please sit. Do you have your life guard certifications with you?”

            Lance set on a wooden chair, letting his bags slide to the floor. “Yeah,” he said digging it out.

            She looked over it, and pulled some papers out from a drawer. “I need you to sign a few things. There of course this is all legal reasonings as well as insurance reasons. I understand it’s easy for a child to drown, but negligence will be met with immediate termination. Am I clear?”

            “As a bell,” Lance sputtered out.

            Her crystal clear blue eyes stared him down as harsh as his mama did at home. Gulping Lance took the papers she handed over as well as the plastic pen. He read over them carefully and signed it at the bottom. “Since you’re done with the paperwork, the blue building is where you can stow your belongings. You have a room to yourself with your name on it. The bathroom is communal. The children will be here next week. I want you to get yourself familiar with the camp. You won’t have to lifeguard the lake, just the pool.”

            Lance nodded. “Thank you.”

            His mama raised him polite. “You’re very welcome Lance. I was fortunate you came along. We would’ve had to close the pool most days if you hadn’t been hired.”

            She smiled and Lance couldn’t help but return the smile. He gathered his bags and headed out of the building.

            It was quiet when he walked back towards the blue building. Crickets and cicadas serenaded the air, the heat of the sun beating down on his head. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair as he walked.

            It was a short distance to the blue building. Lance opened the door and headed inside. The main room was small, with a few couches and an ancient tv. There was a hallway with doors that led off it. Each door had a name printed on a sheet of paper and slid into a sleeve. Lance followed the doors down the hallway until he found the door with his name on it.

            Lance reached for the doorknob, when the door across his room opened. An adonis walked out and Lance had to swallow hard. He was tall and built like a tank, muscles shadowed under a black t-shirt. A patch of white hair slid over his forehead, cropped black hair in the back. “Hello,” he said surprised.

            “H-hi,” Lance sputtered.

            His throat was dry, his mouth was dry. How was he going to handle this camp when someone like this was walking around? The stranger smiled and Lance nearly keeled over. “I’m Shiro, one of the camp counselors.”

            “Lance-yeah Lance. Hi, nice-uh to meet you.”

            Shiro chuckled, a sound that should be illegal. “Excuse me, I have to go help greet the other counselors. It was nice meeting you Lance.”

            Lance waved and headed into his room. After shutting the door firmly, Lance went and banged his head on the wall. “Stupid, stupid, you sounded so stupid.”

            He sighed and flopped down on his bed. It was harder and smaller than the one he had at home. There was a dresser and another door, probably a closet. After driving four hours, Lance was exhausted. Letting his eyes shut, he drifted off.

 

+++

 

            The rest of the week went by quickly. The camp wasn’t terribly big. There was the pool, the pool shed where the supplies were kept; also, the kitchen and cafeteria. Lance liked that place already, because he and Hunk were already friends. Pidge had a small building where they kept the routers and various equipment. Also, the large expansive garden that they grew a variety of food. Unfortunately, Lance also met the other lifeguard he would be sharing shifts with. A dark haired hot head named Keith. He was also Shiro’s brother, but they were doing a little better at getting along.

            Most of the counselors stayed in the cabins when they had campers, but when they had an off week they’d stay in the blue building with the other staff. Lance got three grey t-shirts that read Camp Altea on the front and Staff on the back. He had a lanyard with his name on it and a whistle.

            The first week of camp started in a rush. Cars began filling the parking lot and children and parents began to pile out. Lance wasn’t required to help being a life guard, but he liked children and volunteered to help sign in kids. “Good morning,” Lance chirped a wide smile on his face.

            “This is Alyssa Paras,” an older gentleman said.

            His daughter had brown hair and brown eyes, smiling shyly at Lance. He smiled back and looked for her paperwork. “Sign these and she’ll be in the orange cabin number four.”

            The dad nodded and took the pen Lance offered. Mira, another councilor sat next to him, her blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. Shiro was further down at another table and he tried not to glance at him in between kids.

            Mira seemed to pick up his glances, a small smile curling on her lips. “I bet Andy wouldn’t mind switching spots,” she whispered leaning over.

            “Why? Don’t want to sit next to someone this handsome?” Lance joked slinging a finger gun at her.

            She couldn’t reply, another flood of campers lined up and they got back to work. Lance didn’t know who Andy was, but if he was the red head sitting next to Shiro, then yeah, he might want to switch spots. Focusing on the children, Lance put the thought of his mind.

            Sign in ended at noon and everyone was ready for lunch. Lance’s stomach growled and he was excited to get to eat. The counselors were introducing themselves to their new campers, so it left Keith, Pidge, and him to go to the cafeteria first. “Have you worked here before?” Lance asked as they walked towards the cafeteria.

            “Yeah three years now, same as Keith.”

            The dark-haired man made a face. “I was just certified as a lifeguard,” Keith said.   

            “I still can’t believe you and Shiro are related,” Lance said.

            “Adopted Lance, I told you that,” Keith said sighing.

            “Yeah. So, are you going to take first shift today?”

            “Yeah, I can. You take it tomorrow.”

            “Fair’s fair.”

            The walk to the cafeteria was a bit of a walk. The main parking lot was up front of the camp nearby Allura’s office. “How do you keep cool with that mullet?”

            “It’s not a mullet, this is how it grows naturally,” Keith retorted. “I stay cool just fine.”

            “Fine, if that’s what you say,” Lance retorted grinning.

            Keith shook his head and opened the door to the cafeteria. This was the only building that had air conditioning since the kitchens got too hot. Cool air hit their faces, and Lance sighed in relief. It was going to be a hot summer and a/c was a god sent.

            They heard Hunk’s voice yelling out from behind the cafeteria counter. “No, those hot dogs need to be cooked longer. What did I tell you about making sure we have enough condiments!”

            “Hey Hunk,” Lance called.

            The big man peeked out the window. His hair was pushed back with his signature golden headband. “Hey Lance, ready for lunch already?”

            “We thought we’d get something to eat before the children swarm,” Pidge said.

            ­“Sounds good, I’ll grab you guys some food,” Hunk said.

            He ducked back into the kitchen. Lance walked over and leaned on the counter, glancing into the kitchen. There were six other workers besides Hunk, sweating and working to making lunch for over a hundred kids and staff. “I have forty allergy meals to finish making and you INFECT my sanitized station with PEANUT BUTTER!” Hunk roared.

            The tall think boy shook in his shoes, twisting his hands together. “I’m sorry Chef, I won’t do it again Chef.”

            “No, you certainly will not, I want every utensil sanitized and replaced NOW!”

            “Be nice to the kids Hunk,” Pidge said resting their hands on the counter.

            Hunk turned around and pointed a spoon at Pidge. “This is my kitchen. I will not have another nasty parent complain that their child got infected with a food they’re allergic to. Do you remember two summers ago when the kid went into anaphylactic shock?”

            Pidge paled under their already light skin and nodded. “Here’s the lunches,” one of the kitchen staff said sliding three trays across the counter.

            Normal lunch fair. Hot dogs, chips, an apple, and a carton of juice. “Thanks,” Lance said smiling.

            The small group had fifteen minutes of peaceful eating when the doors opened and kids flooded in. Loud chatter flooded the large room as groups were led to the counter. Lance spotted Shiro leading his own cabin. He had a soft smile on his face and was holding hands with a little girl who was no more than ten. “Lance, yo Lance,” Pidge said. “Wipe the drool off your face.”

            “Who’s he mooning after now,” Keith groaned biting down on a chip and wincing at the noise.

            Pidge grinned pushing their glasses up their nose. “You’d never believe me if I said it was your brother.”

            Keith sputtered and choked on his chip coughing. Lance’s entire face flushed hot and he quickly covered his face with his hands. “Pidge, no it’s not…I-”

            “My-cough- brother?” Keith sputters through coughing. “Why?”

            Pidge simply laughed, getting out words in between laughs.

            Lance stood up abruptly and grabbed his tray. He wasn’t going to stand there and be ridiculed or embarrassed. Walking past the kids, he went and dumped his tray, setting it in the bin for dirty dishes.

            Unfortunately, Lance had to walk by Shiro, and he tried not to blush when he walked by the handsome man. “Hi Lance! Done eating already?” Shiro called out.

            The kids at his table turned their gaze towards Lance. “Hi Shiro,” Lance managed to say without tripping over his words. “Yeah, me and Pidge and Keith got here early so we ate together.”

            Another blinding smile that nearly made Lance fall over. His heart couldn’t take those smiles. “Alright, see you later.”

            “Yeah, see you later.”

            Lance hurried out of the cafeteria trying to stop his heart from beating out of his chest. How was he supposed to survive the summer when Shiro was there? He needed the money for school this fall, he had books to buy and bills. Turning, Lance headed back to his room. At least there he could have some quiet with his thoughts.

* * *

If you want to chat here's [my tumblr ](http://writing-in-a-daydream.tumblr.com/)

Also a very wonderful and lovely artist Peachy drew me fanart for my fic -brb screaming into the void- 

[GO CHECK IT OUT AND FOLLOW THEM THEY ARE LOVELY!](https://peachy-matsu.tumblr.com/post/164243315310/for-writing-in-a-daydream-and-their-awesome)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's commented, left kudos, or just read this little thing so far. I'm having a lot of fun writing this and making it fluffy. 
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy :D.

Chapter 2.

 

            The next few days Lance barely saw Shiro. He kept busy with the lifeguarding. Although the camp offered a lot of activities, the pool was open for 2-6. Lance leaned against his chair staring at the water filled with kids. The sun’s heat beat down on his hair and shoulders. He was already getting even more of a tan, freckles beginning to show.

            Keith was slathering his arms with more sunscreen, careful to keep his pallor. He was watching the deep end, but they rotated in another twenty minutes. Happy yells and screams filled the air, splashing water in the air. The fresh smell of chlorine mixed with sunscreen filled the air. Lance saw a couple of kids running and blew his whistle. “No running!” he called pointing at the two.

They slowed down, listening to his voice. Growing up with older siblings and taking care of his nieces and nephews helped Lance get an authoritative voice that rivaled his mama. Turning back, Lance focused his attention back on the water only to see a girl go under. She looked like she was having trouble getting to the surface. Lance blew two short blasts of his whistle and jumped down off his chair and into the water.

            It was cool on his sun warmed skin. Kids got out of his way as Lance swam frantically to the girl. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to the surface. She coughed and sputtered, wiping the water from her eyes. Lance carefully walked out of the water and set her on the edge of the pool. “Are you ok?” he asked climbing out.

            She coughed a few more times, nodding. “Yeah.”

            “Do you want to go get some water and sit by my chair for a bit?” Lance asked.

            “Okay,” she said in a soft voice.

            Lance watched as she went and got some water. He knew she was a little shaken up. He’d file paperwork after the pool closed. “What’s your name?” Lance asked when she sat down.

            “Susie.”

            He smiled. “My sister-in-law is named Susan.”

            They chatted while he watched the water then Keith and he switched chairs. Susie didn’t want to go by the deep end, so she said she’d stay with Keith. Despite his grumpy looks and tendency for insults he was really good with the kids. Hunk told him it was because Keith grew up in foster care only being adopted by Shiro’s parents when he was 13.

            _‘Focus idiot,’_ he thought watching over the kid going off the diving board.

            Everyone had to pass a preliminary swim test with Lance or Keith before anyone could swim. The line of kids was getting shorter, then another rush.

            Lance turned his head to scan more of the pool when he spotted Shiro coming in with his campers. The moisture left his throat and his heart began to stutter. A pair of black swim trunks hugged his waist, muscles rippling. There were a handful of scars scattered across his body and a prosthetic arm covered most of his left arm. _‘Focus,’_ Lance thought, turning his gaze back to the deep end.

            He couldn’t let Shiro make him lose his focus, nope. Lance tried not to watch as Shiro helped the kids splash around, swinging them around by his arms, he tried not to stare at the water dripping off his skin.

            Luckily Shiro only stayed for a while with his campers and the amount of kids thinned. Some had other activates scheduled and this was their free time. This meant that Lance could focus more on the kids and less on the muscular man who was smiling and playing with children.

            Five minutes before the pool closed, Lance blew his whistle. “Alright everyone, time to start getting out,” he called.

            Keith smiled from his chair. Lance had the loudest voice of the two of them, so it was decided he was the one to call out when they closed. Once all the kids were out of the pool did Keith and Lance climb down from their lifeguard chairs. Sweat from the day beaded his skin and he was already getting darker, freckles sprinkling his shoulders.

            Even Keith was getting a little color despite the repeated slathering of sunscreen. After they cleaned up the pool and put away the deck chairs, Lance’s stomach grumbled. “Ready for dinner?” Lance called.

            Keith shut the pool house door, making sure it was locked. “Yeah, you gonna shower first?”

            “Yup,” Lance replied.

            Two headed to the blue building, towels slung over their shoulders. Lance didn’t even bother wearing a shirt to the pool anymore. He ended up taking it off. “I saw you watching my brother,” Keith said nudging his shoulder.

            “He-he’s nice to look at,” Lance stammered his cheeks heating up.

            “Be careful with him,” Keith said. “He’s-he’s not had good relationships in the past.”

            Lance glanced at Keith curiously, but didn’t press him. Any more information was Shiro’s to give. “I will, for all I know it’s one sided,” Lance said his shoulders drooping just a little. “Shiro doesn’t really even know I exist.”

            “You should talk to him this weekend after the kids leave.”

            Lance raised an eyebrow turning to stare at Keith, side shuffling as they walked. “You’re saying I should hit on your brother?”

            “I didn’t say that idiot! Talk to him at least,” Keith retorted his ears red.

            Keith muttered something under his breath that Lance didn’t catch, but he wouldn’t repeat it. Shrugging his shoulders, Lance broke into a run. “Race you!”

            “No fair your legs are longer!”

            The next few days Lance tried to figure out what to say to Shiro. The last day the kids were here was Friday, then the counselors and staff had two days off to recuperate and rotate through. He paced in his room running fingers through his cropped brown hair. Maybe just a hey Shiro, remember me? No, that was ridiculous.

            All of his pickup lines were stupid and lame; they rarely worked on girls and never worked on guys. Sighing, Lance flopped on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. What was he going to do? None of his prior experience was going to help him now, what little he had.

            Lance didn’t count the two dates he went on in High School or the sad attempt at prom. “Maybe I should just be myself,” he muttered.

            A knock at his door made Lance jolt. When he opened it, Hunk was shifting his weight from foot to foot outside the door. “Hey Lance, me and Pidge were wondering if you wanted to hang out.”

            “Yeah sure!” Lance crowed.

            It was nice to have met and made friends in such a short time. He followed Hunk to the living room where an ancient Nintendo gaming system was plugged in. “Wanna play?” Pidge asked holding up a controller.

            “You bet I do!” Lance said grinning.

            He flopped down on one of the couches next to Pidge. Hunk settled onto the giant green bean bag next to the couch. “Ready to get your ass handed to you,” Lance said gripping the controller.

            Pidge giggled pushing up their glasses. “Good luck,” Hunk said.

            They put in Mario Kart. “I’m the reining ruler of this game,” Pidge said.

            “We’ll see about that!”

            He loved competition, getting ready to cream Pidge.

            Forty minutes later and Lance’s shoulder’s slumped. He hadn’t beaten Pidge once, even on the easy tracks. They obliterated both Hunk and him on the rainbow road. “I’m the winner again!” Pidge crowed standing to do their victory dance.

            “Hey what’s going on?” Keith asked.

            A flush crept on Pidge’s face and they sat down immediately. “We’re playing Mario Kart, wanna join?” Lance offered.

            “We don’t have a fourth controller,” Hunk said.

            “Keith can use mine.”

            “Sure, I’ll play.”

            That round Pidge lost. Lance thought it was because they kept glancing at Keith. “I can’t believe you lost to the mullet!”

            “I told you not to call me that Lance!” Keith grumbled. “My hair just grows that way.”

            “Sure, and I’m a bumble bee,” Lance retorted.

            Keith made a face rolling his eyes. “Whatever you say.”

            “Hunk wanna give me the controller, I’m gonna cream mullet man over here.”

            The bigger guy laughed and tossed it over to Lance. “Keith show him how to win,” Hunk said.

            “No fair! Rooting for my rival!”

            “I’m not your rival Lance!”

            “Will you two stop bickering so we can race?” Pidge grumbled.

            Keith quieted down and they picked their racing characters. The rest of the afternoon was spent racing each other.

 

+++

 

            Camp Altea was quiet after all the kids left. Lance almost missed hearing the chatter and laughter bubbling around him. This was his chance though to talk to Shiro and maybe become friends. They’d seen each other around the camp, but since he was always with kids, it was hard to actually talk to him.

            He wandered around, hands stuck in his pockets. It was another hot day and the t-shirt Lance wore clung to his back. On the lookout of Shiro, he’d spotted Pidge working in their garden. Not wanting to get roped into pulling weeds again, Lance steered clear of the area, heading towards the cabins. His flip flops slapped the ground, toes painted bright blue.

            Chewing on his lower lip Lance scanned the cabins. A few other counselors were heading towards the outdoor volleyball court. Lance waved at them, but no Shiro.

            Finally, Lance spotted him.  He was alone, strolling past one of the cabins, Lance just had to go talk to him. It was now or never. Gathering his courage, Lance walked over to him. “Hey,” Lance called trying to hold onto his smile.

            “Hi Lance, how are you?”

            “I’m uh-good. How-how are you?”

            “Just fine, glad to have the weekend to relax.”

            The plan he had drained out of his brain when Shiro smiled and he went straight back to his back up. “Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass,” Lance said shooting finger guns at Shiro.

            He anticipated a disgusted look or a ‘really?’; those were the responses he usually got when he fell back on his silly pickup lines. What Lance didn’t expect was for Shiro to cover his mouth, his shoulder shaking. Or for him to bust out laughing, loud and sweet. At first Lance’s ears burned. Was Shiro making fun of him? “Uh-sorry. I’ll just go.”         

            Go hide under a rock for the rest of the summer. “No, don’t,” Shiro gasped out between laughs. “I’ve never-you’re the first to ever pick me up with a line, that was-”

            He started laughing again, doubling over, and clutching his stomach. The laughter was music to Lance’s ears, it was deep and bubbled up.

            Finally, Shiro got a handle on his laughter, wiping tears from his eyes. “That was great, I haven’t laughed like that in ages.”

            A small smile curled on Lance’s lips. “I’m glad,” he said.

            Lance wasn’t sure if he should actually say that he was serious, or just let Shiro think he was making a joke. “I was uh wondering if you wanted to hang out?”

            He waited for the smile to drop and for an excuse. “Yeah, sounds great. What did you want to do?”

            Pidge kept their gaming console locked in their room. “Watch a movie?”

            “Sure!”

            There were a handful of DVD’s in the living room of the staff building, but Lance never really looked at them. Shiro followed him back, enjoying a nice silence. He wasn’t sure what to talk about and it was nice.

            “Do you have any preferences?” Lance asked perusing the small selection.

            When Shiro stood close by Lance’s heart nearly burst out his chest. A sharp fresh scent filled Lance’s nostrils, warmth from where Shiro’s arm nearly brushed his. “Hmm, how about Independence Day, that’s a good one.”

            “Yeah.”

            He’d seen that movie a hundred times and could quote most of the film. Too bad there wasn’t popcorn. Maybe he could bum a ride into the small town nearby and get some to fill snack storage. Popping it into the DVD player, Lance grabbed the remote and settled on the couch next to Shiro.

            Not wanting to make the fact he had a crush on Shiro so obvious, he made sure there was some distance between them. Clicking through the menu, he started the movie. Shiro relaxed next to him. _‘It’s going to be hard to concentrate,’_ Lance thought.

            The fact that Shiro was sitting next to him made his heart quicken and his hands tremble. While the movie progressed, Shiro seemed to shift closer and Lance tried not to think about it. Lance definitely didn’t freeze and nearly have a heart attack when Shiro stretched a bit, his arm sliding behind Lance. Swallowing hard, Lance tried to relax, especially when a hand brushed his shoulder. “Is this ok?” Shiro whispered in his ear.

            Lance jolted a little surprised. “Yeah-yeah.”

            His cheeks were red, so were his ears. _‘Just shoot me now and put me out of my misery,’_ Lance thought.

            Hopefully Shiro couldn’t hear how loud his heart was. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

            Lance turned his head to reply only to be inches away from Shiro’s face. A flush crept across his face, pale skin turning bright pink. Swallowing, Lance couldn’t help but glance down at his lips, wondering what it would be like to kiss him.

            Shiro leaned in, his breath fanning Lance’s skin, when the door to the building banged open. Both guys leapt apart when Hunk and Pidge walked in chatting animatedly. They gave both Shiro and Lance weird looks when they saw both men’s faces were red and they were mysteriously a ridiculous distance apart.

            Ignoring them, the two walked past the couches. Hunk gave his new friend a friendly awkward smile hoping to encourage him. When the two walked past and down the hallway, Lance let out a deep breath he was holding. “I’m sorry,” Shiro said.

            “It’s ok.”

            “No, I almost kissed you and I don’t even know if you like me,” Shiro said.

            “But I do,” Lance blurted out, then clapped a hand over his mouth.

            “You do?”

            Keeping the hand firm over his mouth, Lance nodded. “Since when?”

            “Since I saw you,” Lance replied his voice muffled a bit from his hand.

            Shiro smiled, soft and gentle. “Oh. Can I kiss you then?”

            Lance was sure he was going to have a heart attack right then and there. “Yeah.”

            Making sure neither Pidge or Hunk were coming out any time soon, Shiro skootched forward. He reached out with his right hand cupping Lance’s face, thumb brushing over his cheek. Pressing his lips together, it was a chaste and sweet kiss. Shiro’s lips were warm and Lance told himself he was going to remember this forever. “We should do this movie thing again, but somewhere where we won’t get interrupted,” Shiro said.

            His hand was still on Lance’s cheek. They were sitting so close, Lance could see the amber flecks in Shiro’s dark brown eyes. “Yeah.”

            The movie was long forgotten and they had to move apart when Pidge and Hunk came back out. Lance was just too happy to care.

           


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who's commented, left kudos, or simply read my fic. I appreciate you all! 
> 
> This is going to be a longer chapter because I just was too excited to write this! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! (And more fluff of course haha).

Chapter 3.

            “Keith c’mon you have to help me, you’re my brother!” Shiro protested.

            “No, you don’t need my help to ask Lance out on a date,” Keith retorted. “No stop-puppy eyes won’t work on me.”

            Shiro jutted out his lower lip, eyes glassy with unshed tears. “Please?”

            “That works on Mom, not on me.”

            The shorter of the two glared through his bangs, arms crossed tightly across his chest. Shiro batted his eyes two tears rolling sadly down his cheeks. Keith sighed and threw up his hands. “Fine! I’ll help you!”

            Shiro grabbed his younger brother and swung him around. “Dude put me down you lug!” Keith yelled.

            After a few embarrassing moments, Shiro put him down and Keith took the time to smooth his clothes. “Ugh I’m too old for you to swing around. So, what is your plan?”

            Red flared across Shiro’s cheeks and he nervously twisted his hands together. “You don’t have a plan?”

            “No, not exactly. I just-well the other day we watched a movie together and I basically asked him if he wanted to go to a movie and he said yes. It’s been two days and tomorrow the campers are coming and I won’t have the chance to ask him until next weekend.”

            “Then why don’t you go find him and ask him?” Keith grumbled rolling his eyes.

            “Because I’m too nervous. I need a plan.”

            “Ok, plan is; find Lance, ask him to a movie next weekend, bam date.”

            “It’s not that simple Keith,” Shiro whined.

            He remembered when he first saw Lance, those blue eyes, and that smile. Sighing softly, Shiro let a silly grin grow on his face. “Shiro, hey, enough with the gross smile.”

            “Sorry, ok. So, what do I say to Lance when I find him? What if he’s with others?”         

            “Shiro you’re overthinking this. You do know he likes you right?” Keith asked quirking up an eyebrow.

            “Yeah-yeah,” Shiro said the silly smile curling back up on his lips when he thought of the kiss on Friday.

            “Ugh gross. Anyways, just tell him you want to ask him something. If he’s with others, say you wanted to talk to him alone.”

            “Ok, good.”

            “Then say you’d like to go a movie. When he says yes you can plan the day and the time,” Keith said. “It’s simple.”

            Shiro rubbed his face butterflies the size of cars fluttering in his chest. “You can do this Shiro.”

            He settled his shoulders and nodded. “Yes, I can do this.”

            Five minutes later, Shiro was not certain he could to this. The butterflies were back full force. Lance was sitting under a tree reading a book. A pair of glasses perched on his nose, a full sunhat settled on his head covering his cropped mop of brown hair.

            Swallowing hard, Shiro tried to gather all his courage and walk over. “Hi-uh hi Lance,” Shiro said.

            Lance looked up from his book a small frown fading to a bright smile. “Hi Shiro,” he said.

            A smile that bright should be illegal, it was like staring into the sun. “Can I sit?”

            “Of course!” Lance replied scooching over a bit so Shiro could have some tree to lean on.

            He settled next to Lance, the scent of sunblock and a bit of chlorine filling his nose, along with the undercurrent of cologne. “How’s your day going?” Shiro started wanting to maybe ease into asking him on the date.

            “Good, I’m a little excited to see more campers this week. It’s been a little quiet.”

            He settled his book to the side, only giving Shiro a glimpse at what he was reading. “Yeah me too. What are you reading?”

            A soft flush crept on Lance’s cheeks, making his freckles stick out, it was adorable. “Pride and Prejudice,” Lance said.

            “Is it any good?”

            “Once you get past the snooty language, it is.”

            Lance had seemed hesitant, almost worried that Shiro would think less of him for reading a romance novel. “Maybe I could borrow it after you’re done?”

            “Yeah, sure!”

            “So, uhm-I was wondering,” Shiro started, then blurted the rest out. “If you wanted to go to a movie next weekend with me.”

            Lance chuckled softly, his eyes softening. It made Shiro’s heart flip a little. “Yeah, we talked a little about it on Friday.”

            “Well, I wanted to ask you on an actual date,” Shiro said his cheeks heating up.

            “I’d love to,” Lance replied leaning over to kiss Shiro’s cheek.

            He stiffened and swallowed hard. “Was that-too much?”

            “No, I’m just.”

            Those soft lips pressing on his cheek, it was too much. Turning his head, he stared at Lance. “You’re so pretty,” he whispered.

            Lance ducked his head, the sunhat covering his face. Shiro reached over and took Lance’s hand, brushing his fingers over the soft tan skin. “I’m gonna die Shiro,” Lance whispered.

            When Shiro peeked under the sunhat, Lance’s entire face and ears were bright red. “Can I kiss you?” Shiro asked.

            Lance made a strangled noise, tightening their intertwined fingers. Shiro waited until he got the ok. “Yeah, please.”

            Shiro usually kept his prosthetic arm out of the way, but his normal hand was tangled with Lance’s. Lifting his chin up carefully with his mechanical arm, he pressed their lips together.

            It was awkward at first, their lips trying to find a good rhythm and Shiro bumped Lance’s nose once or twice. Lance was the one to deepen the kiss, sliding his arms around Shiro’s neck. Then someone cleared their throat loudly and both men jolted apart.

            Hunk stood in front of them hands on his hips, eyebrow raised, and a small smile on his lips. “There you are Lance. Hi Shiro.”

            He watched both of them flush red, embarrassment clear in their eyes. “I was wondering if you wanted to help make cookies, but if you’re busy?”

            “Yeah, I would. Uh Shiro-”

            “Could I tag along? I don’t know how to bake.”

            He’d get to spend more time with Lance and that made his heart do funny things. “Of course you can,” Hunk said. “C’mon you two.”

            Shiro got to his feet, then turned and extended a hand to Lance. He was so light, easily pulled to his feet. “You’re strong,” Lance gasped.

            Shiro shrugged. He didn’t like to bring his strength up often, he just liked being normal-well as normal as he could be. Lance didn’t let go of his hand, tangling their fingers together. Hunk just smiled wider and the three of them headed towards the cafeteria.

 

+++

            The week seemed to drag on by, Saturday not coming fast enough. Shiro loved his campers, they were absolute darlings. Still, his date with Lance was something he was looking forward to.

            It was hard at times to pay attention to them when his group went to the pool. Lance sitting on his lifeguard chair looking so beautiful. The red shorts contrasted against his skin and the way he’d occasionally give a little wave over at Shiro made his heart flip. “Shiro, do you like the lifeguard?” one of his campers, Sally asked.

            Shiro swallowed. “I-uhm…”

            “Do you want him to be your boyfriend?” another camper, Mark asked.

            “I-uhm,” was all Shiro could get out his face reddening.

            “Lance is nice, he made those mean boys stop picking on me,” Chris said.

            “Why don’t we go see what arts and crafts are for today,” Shiro said trying to distract them.

            Sally gave him a knowing look, especially for a ten-year-old, but cheered along with the rest of his group. Shiro sighed in relief. A date was one thing, but calling Lance his boyfriend was another.

            Lance waved as they walked by and Shiro lifted his hand waving with a smile. He noticed the flush that covered Lance’s cheeks. His campers all exchanged looks though and whispered together.

            Shiro thought about Lance while his campers made leather stamped bracelets with Coran. The ginger haired man was an eccentric person with a large handlebar mustache. “Alrighty now, who needs help?” he asked his voice booming through the craft room.

            “Shiro you should make one too,” Mark said.

            “Oh ok.”

            Coran grinned and watched the much bigger man settle on the bench next to the eleven-year-old. “You should make Lance one too,” Amelie piped up.

            That again, well it would be fun to make Lance something to give him for their date. Coran handed him a strip of leather. “Now you have to pick out the stamps,” Mark said.

            There was a box full of metal stamps, including ones with letters. Shiro decided to put his name first, then picked out a dolphin and a lion. Coran was showing the others how to tint the leather.

            While they were working, another group came in so Coran went and started them on their projects. “Shiro what are you going to put on Lance’s?” Amelie asked.

            He didn’t really know what Lance liked, other than books and being a lifeguard. “What about a shark,” Chris piped up. “Sharks are super cool like Lance.”

            The shark was pretty cool looking. Shiro finished his bracelet deciding to put it on. The snap went over his wrist easily, showing off the stamps. Amelie handed him another piece of leather. She craftily slid a heart shaped stamp next to the shark one. “I think you should make Lance’s blue,” Mark said.

            “Ok.”

            His campers watched as he made Lance’s bracelet, giving helpful suggestions. Shiro ended up using the heart shaped stamp next to the shark. Amelie helped him tint the leather blue, setting it with her pink one on the drying shelf. “Those look great campers,” Coran said grinning.

            Shiro checked his watch. It was almost time for dinner. “Who’s hungry?” he called.

            His group of campers yelled that they were. “Alright, finish up your bracelets and we’ll head to the cafeteria.”

            Coran watched as they cleaned up, making sure everything was in its place. Then it was off outside. Everyone stuck close to him, like a group of ducklings. Shiro couldn’t help but smile and hope that Lance would like the bracelet he made him.

            The rest of the week sailed by and Shiro was saying goodbye to his campers. A few cried, not wanting to go home. It made Shiro’s heart sting a little, because he got to know them all during their week at Camp Altea. Waving, Shiro watched as they all got into their cars and headed home.

            Next was clean up time; where all the councilors got together and cleaned the cabins. Shiro didn’t mind the cleaning, it was nice and relaxing. Keith sometimes came and helped him, so they could catch up on what was going on during the week.

            “Hey bro, you ready?” Keith said.

            The sun was hot, yet Keith was wearing a black shirt and dark grey jeans. “How are you not melting?” Shiro asked.   

            He in contrast was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a dark grey shirt, his lanyard hanging off his neck. “I’m fine, c’mon the sooner we get these cabins clean, the sooner I can nap.”

            “I know I told you the date is tomorrow, but could you help me picking something to wear?” Shiro asked.     

            Keith sighed. “You do know that you’re a grown man and yet you’re asking your younger brother what to wear?”

            “I know, but I want everything to be perfect.”

            Rolling his eyes, Keith made a face. “Fine, let’s go get your cabin cleaned up and then we can figure out your outfit.”

            Shiro grinned and smacked his brother’s shoulder. “Thanks Keith.”

            Wincing, Keith grumbled under his breath about being the younger brother but having to act like the older brother.

            The next day dawned bright and sunny. Shiro was awake at sunrise, stretching and getting out of bed. He got dressed intending on going for a morning run. He missed them during the week, since he had to watch over his campers.

            The air was crisp and cool, not heated up yet from the sun. Shiro stretched and then started his run. He normally just went around the camp, passing the pool.

            Slowing down, he noticed someone was swimming laps. It was Lance. His body cut through the water effortlessly. _‘I shouldn’t stare,’_ he thought.

            Shaking his head, Shiro continued on his run, his mind thinking back on the way the water slicked off that brown skin. _‘Nope not gonna think about that.’_

            Unable to stop thinking about said thing, Shiro decided to cut his run short. He headed back to the cabin intent on showering and asking Allura if he could use her laptop to look up movie and movie times.

            The blue cabin was quiet, most everyone was still asleep. It was nice not having to share the bathroom with others, until he heard the door open. A soft whistling echoed in the communal bathroom. Peeking out from the curtain, Shiro spotted Lance strolling in.

            His swim trunks hugged his hips, water still dripping down his chest. The door opened again and a grumpy Keith peeked in. “Lance dude how many times do I have to tell you, dry off before you come in,” he grumbled.

            Lance just shrugged. “I forgot my towel.”

            “You better clean this up man, I’m not stepping in pool water again.”

            “Sure thing, dude.”

            Shiro smiled and went back to showering. It was good to see his brother and his crush getting along, albeit a bit rocky. The door slammed shut as Keith left, and the whistling continued.

            “So either someone else is here or the water got left on again,” Lance muttered.

            “It’s me,” Shiro called out awkwardly.

            “Hey,” Lance replied nervously.

            They talked a little bit, but it was still a little awkward, it always was that early in the morning. Hunk broke up the mood coming in to shower for the morning. Shiro tried not to stare when he saw Lance in bathrobe that clung to him, although he didn’t miss the way Lance stared back, his cheeks reddening.

            He hurried out of the bathroom and to his room. There were things to get ready still for their date and Shiro wasn’t going to waste time, even if Lance was standing there in only a bathrobe.

            Finally in the safety and privacy of his room did Shiro let out the breath he was holding. He got dressed and headed to Allura’s office.

            She was already up, a cup of steaming coffee beside her looking over paperwork. “Morning Allura,” Shiro said.

            She yawned and waved a hand. “Rough night?” he asked.

            “Mmm just a lot of work.”

            “Could I borrow your laptop, I want to find out what movies are showing today,” Shiro asked.

            She raised an eyebrow a smirk curling on her lips. “Who’s the lucky person?”

            “Lance,” Shiro replied in a small voice.

            Her mouth opened to a small o and she tapped her cheek with one perfectly manicured finger. “That’s a bit of a surprise, he’s a good person. Polite, watches the kids,” she said. “You better tell me all the details Takashi.”

            Not many people called him Takashi, but Allura was a bit of an exception. They’d grown up together and been best friends. She’d helped him recover after the car accident and helped with Keith. “I will, he’s just so-pretty,” Shiro sighed.

            “I wouldn’t know, men aren’t really my thing,” she replied.

            “How’s your girlfriend?” Shiro asked.

            “She’s good, still in France for another four weeks,” Allura sighed pushing the laptop over to Shiro.

            “I’m sorry.”

            “Don’t be, we Skype twice a week and she just sent me a care package with real French chocolates.”

            He opened the laptop typing in the password. Opening a browser, he typed in the local movie theater, scanning the movie titles. “Anything look good?”

            “I don’t know what kind of movies Lance likes,” Shiro said.

            “You don’t like scary movies, so that’s out. If he’s anything like you, you’d both be screaming and clutching at each other. What about a romance? Or something fun.”

            They chatted a bit, Allura helping Shiro more than Keith did. Allura shooed him out afterwards, telling him to go find Lance and ask him which time worked.

            Lance was again hanging out under a tree reading. It seemed to be a thing he liked, glasses perched again on his nose. “Hey Lance,” Shiro called out.

            A smile curled on Lance’s lips and he set his book down. “Hi Shiro, were you running this morning?”

            “Yeah, I saw you swimming,” Shiro said rubbing the back of his neck.

            He settled down next to Lance. “Oh, maybe we could swim together sometime.”

            “Sure. Uh, what time did you want to go to the movie? I was thinking maybe lunch too? There’s a couple showings today, one at 3:45, and another at 7.”

            Lance thought a bit, then agreed on the 7 showing, with dinner beforehand. “I know this great pizza place in town,” Shiro said.

            “What’s your stance on pineapple on pizza?” Lance asked.

            “I don’t mind it, but I wouldn’t eat it if it wasn’t an option.”

            “Good to know.”

            “Still reading Pride and Prejudice,” Shiro asked.

            “Yeah, it’s a slow read. I have to look up stuff sometimes.”

            Shiro leaned over Lance and picked up the book. Flipping through it, he read a few passages. “Oh, I can see why, this is almost a foreign language.”

            “Yeah.”

            They fell into a comfortable silence just sitting next to each other.

            After a while Lance excused himself saying he needed to get ready. Shiro had no idea it would take that long, but he wanted to be prepared too for the date. Also, he had to go get the bracelet for Lance he’d made earlier in the week.

            It was nice to relax under the tree for a while. “Shiro, why are you sitting under a tree?” Pidge’s voice said breaking him of his daydream.

            “Just relaxing,” he replied.

            “Don’t you have a date today?”

            “You know about that?”

            “The entire camp knows about it. Hunk told me. He’s helping Lance get ready,” Pidge said.

            “Hmm, Keith helped me, and I should probably go get ready.”

            The walk to the arts and crafts building wasn’t too long. Coran was doing some deep cleaning. “Hey Shiro, come to pick up your bracelet?”

            He handed the leather piece to Shiro a knowing smile on his face. “Good luck on your date.”

            So Pidge was right, the whole camp knew. Sighing, he shook his head, thanked Coran, and left.

            The wait was a little hard for Shiro. He’d gotten ready early, fiddling with the leather in his pocket. _‘What if Lance doesn’t like it,’_ he thought.

            Maybe he shouldn’t give it to him. Pacing in his room, he decided to give it to Lance regardless. It was different than flowers and Shiro was a little curious as to what were Lance’s favorite flowers. _‘I’ll have to ask him tonight,’_ he thought.

            It was a quarter to five, almost time for their appointed meeting time and so Shiro walked out of his room.

            He waited for Lance, he was early though. Tugging on the edges of his black shirt, he wondered if he looked ok. His white tuft was brushed and he’d put on cologne. Shuffling, he waited in the common room.

            Footsteps made him turn and Lance walked into the room. He had a dark blue shirt on, black jeans and Vans. He smiled when he saw Shiro. “Ready?”

            “Yeah,” Lance said.

            “After you.”

            They walked outside and to Shiro’s car. He owned a Toyota Camry, used that he bought four years ago. Unlocking the car, they both go in. “You look nice,” Shiro said trying to calm his heart.

            “Thanks, you do too.”

            After putting on their seatbelts, Shiro started the car and pulled out of the parking lot and headed to town.

            It took about twenty minutes to drive to the small town of Blueberry Ridge. The pizza place was right off main street. It was a small brick building squished next to the rest, a bright sign hanging up reading ‘Zoe’s Pizza’. Shiro opened the door for Lance, and they walked inside.

            The fresh smells of pizza wafted through his nose. Booths hugged both sides of the walls, tables sprinkled about. The interior was small but it was cozy. Posters framed and some signed hung on the walls, and the floors were red tile. “Welcome, sit wherever you want,” a server said waving at them.

            It was quiet for now, only a handful of groups for now. Shiro knew how busy it got and was glad they were going to eat first. “Booth?”

            “Yeah.”

            Lance slipped into one side of the booth, Shiro on the other. Another server walked up and pulled out a pad. “What can I get you to drink?”

            “Do you have Pepsi?”

            “Yeah.”

            “I’ll have a Sprite,” Shiro said.

            “Mkay, I’ll be back with your drinks.”

            “Their New York style pizza is great,” Shiro said looking over the menu.

            “Oh ok, pepperoni alright?”

            “Yeah, we can split a medium.”

            When their server came back, Shiro ordered and she handed them their drinks. Lance sipped his drink watching Shiro, who watched him back.

            “So earlier this week, my campers got to make leather bracelets,” Shiro said reaching under the table to fiddle with the one in his pocket.

            “I saw a bunch of those, they were so cool!”

            “Well, I uh made you one,” Shiro said.

            “Really? That is so sweet. Do you have it with you?”

            “Yeah,” Shiro said.

            He pulled it out of his pocket and set it on the table. Lance scooped it up immediately smiling when he saw the shark. “How did you know I liked sharks?”

            Shiro shrugged. “A lucky guess?”

            Shifting it around his wrist, Lance snapped the clasp shut. “It’s wonderful thank you Shiro.”

            His heart flipped twice when he saw the soft smile Lance gave him. “You’re welcome.”

            Their food arrived shortly, the delicious smell making Shiro’s stomach grumble. As they ate, Shiro kept happily glancing at the blue leather band around Lance’s wrist. He had nothing to worry about, he loved it.

            The two spent almost too much time chatting and slowly eating their pizza. It was almost six thirty when they left, just enough time to get the theater and their tickets.

            “Do you still want to get popcorn?” Shiro asked when they walked into the theater.

            He was full, but popcorn was kind of a thing to go with movies. “Yeah, just a small one, it’s not a movie without popcorn.”

            The line was short and Shiro almost slid his hand into Lance’s, hovering just a little distance away. _‘I don’t know if he’d be ok with it.’_

            “Shiro, the line moved.”

            They were next and Shiro started pulling out his wallet. “I got the popcorn. You bought the tickets and dinner.”

            “Alright.”

            Shiro had intended on paying for everything, only pouting a little. Lance pulled out a Pokémon wallet, sliding out the money. “What, my brother got this for me,” Lance said smiling. “It’s cool.”

            Pikachu was splashed across the front, and there was some duct tape holding it together.

            After they got their popcorn and a small pop to share, they headed into the theater.

            There were quite a few people seated already, but they got good seats. Shiro settled the popcorn on his lap and Lance set the pop in the cup holder. There were ads going on and soft chatter rose around them.

            “Are you excited to see this?”

            “I actually saw it with Hunk when it came out.”

            Shiro was only a little disappointed, but he was glad Lance still was going to see it with him. Lance shifted over and grabbed some popcorn, leaning in, their shoulders brushing.

            The movie was about to start, lights dimming. Shiro settled in, glad to be able to spend time with Lance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long hiatus. I've been dealing with some writer's block, depression, and the start of school. I have 5 classes and I've been trying to get adjusted. 
> 
> I hope I haven't disappointed anyone for my lack of updates! Here's the movie ch finally!

Chapter 4.

            Once the theater was dark, the previews started and Shiro couldn’t help but watch Lance. His facial expressions were fantastic, ooing and aweing over different previews. Lance leaned over and whispered in his ear. “That one looks really good.”

             Lance’s warm breath in his ear was doing funny things to his chest. Trying not to think about the fluttering, he grabbed a handful of popcorn. “Save some for the movie,” Lance joked.

            There were only a handful of people in the theater, most of them further down. Lance had picked the seats, stating that the two rows up from the middle was the best place to sit. He refused to ever sit in the front, complaining to Shiro about the crick in his neck he got the one time he took his sister to the Lion King.

            The previews lasted for too long and Lance kept protesting when Shiro would grab some popcorn. Finally, the movie started the lights turning completely down. Their hands brushed when both of them reached for popcorn. _‘I wonder if he would mind if I put my arm around him?’_ Shiro asked.

            Lance hadn’t when they were in the common room and he knew that Lance liked him. Shiro decided to be brave and slid his arm around behind Lance. “I saw that,” Lance whispered leaning closer to Shiro.

            When his head leaned on Shiro’s shoulder, he brushed his fingers over Lance’s shoulder. It was hard to focus on the movie when Lance’s scent filled his nose and his hair tickled his jaw. When Lance set the empty bag of popcorn down halfway through the movie, Shiro decided to tangle their hands together, and Lance squeezed their intertwined fingers. Soft lips brushed his cheek making Shiro’s heart lurch.

            When the lights finally came back on, Shiro sat up stretching a little. His arm ached just a little bit, but he didn’t mind because he got to spend time with Lance. “That was so good!” Lance exclaimed stretching and making Shiro’s ears flush.

            “What was your favorite part?”

            “Oh! It was when the two space rangers got to fight back to back!”

            Shiro smiled as they stood, the credits rolling. The other patrons were already walking out. Lance latched back onto Shiro’s hand, swinging their intertwined fingers back and forth. “I love movies!”

            “They’re great.”

            Lance chattered on about the movie while they walked out of the theater. Shiro couldn’t help but smile, watching the man wave his free hand about the obvious romantic attraction between two of the characters. When they reached Shiro’s car, they had to let go of their hands. The sun had set, street lights casting yellow light above them. There weren’t many cars left in the parking lot.

            The drive back to the camp was fairly quiet, just the soft music playing over the car’s speakers. “Did you have fun?” Shiro asked when they passed the lake.

            “Yeah!” Lance said.

            “I’m glad, I-I don’t know if I’m cool enough sometimes.”

            He clenched the steering wheel a bit tighter. _‘Don’t start with the anxiety now.’_

            “Shiro you are like the coolest person I know. You’re super hot and you’re great with kids and I’m pretty sure I’m never taking off this bracelet you made me cause you are so sweet,” Lance babbled.

            Shiro was glad for the darkened car it his the blush that filled his cheeks. “Thank-thanks Lance.”

            “No prob dude,” Lance said. “I mean I already know I’m super cool to hang out with.”

            This made a laugh burst from Shiro’s chest. “You are!”

            Shiro didn’t want the night to end when he pulled into his parking spot. Neither of them moved, then Shiro turned the car off. “So, should I walk you to your door?”

            At first Lance didn’t answer, then he felt a hand cup his face and soft lips press against his. There was a little bit of light from the building nearby, but not enough really. Shiro fumbled for Lance’s face, brushing his fingers against smooth skin. Lance slid his arms around Shiro’s neck, pressing closer, but the center console got in the way. “Lance, if we’re going to make out, we could at least do this in my room,” Shiro said against soft lips.

            “Mmm, but it’s so cliché to make out in your date’s car.”

            “I’m not sixteen anymore though and my room is comfier.”

            Lance simply laughed and pressed one last chaste kiss on his lips. “Fine, lead the way.”

            After locking his car, they walked to the door of his room. The hallways were dim and quiet. Shiro wished he’d picked up his room before letting Lance in, but the door was unlocked and open and the two men stepped inside. Flicking on the light, Shiro saw the clothes littering the floor. “I pegged you as neat,” Lance said smiling.

            After shoving some of his clothes under the bed, he turned and slid both hands up to cup Lance’s face. “Now, where were we?”

            Red flared across Lance’s cheeks, his eyes widening. “Kissing, yeah,” Lance sputtered.

            Tilting his head, Shiro pressed his lips against Lance’s. Two arms slid up his chest and around his neck. It was Shiro who nibbled on Lance’s lower lip making the other man gasp. “Shiro,” Lance whispered against his lips. “Bed.”

            Pushing back, Lance backed up until his knees hit the edge and the two of them tumbled onto it. “Mmm,” Lance said.

            Shiro loomed over him, arms caging him in. Lance stared up at him and licked his lips, blue eyes blown wide. “Shiro, did I tell you how hot you are?”

            A smirk curled on his lips. “Mmm yeah you did.”

            Leaning down, he pressed his lips against Lance’s, then lifted off. “Did I tell you how hot you are?” Shiro asked.

            Red flared on Lance’s cheeks. “You-you could mention it more.”

            Shiro leaned down again, this time brushing kisses down Lance’s neck. “Shiro?” Lance asked.

            “Mmm?” Shiro asked gently biting at the exposed collarbone.

            “Are we dating?”

            “Yes, I’m not sharing you.”

            “So, uhm, I can call you my boyfriend then right?”

            Shiro lifted his face up only to see worry swimming in Lance’s eyes. “Absolutely.”

            The smile that lit up Lance’s face made Shiro’s heart skip a beat. “Good.”

            Lance was warm, but it was getting late and fatigue began to tug at Shiro’s bones. “Lance, will you stay here for the night?”

            “Yeah, are you tired?”

            “It’s almost 10.”

            “Alright, I’ll go get my pjs and clean my face.”

            “Hurry back.”

            Shiro took off his shoes and pulled his shirt off, then unbuttoned his jeans. He normally slept in only his boxers, hopefully Lance would be ok with that. Laying back, he waited for Lance.

            It took longer than he thought, then the door opened and closed. The bed dipped and Lance crawled in. The smell of peppermint wafted into the air along with tea tree oil. Lance had on an oversized t-shirt with a blue lion on it and shorts that barely peeked out. Pulling the covers over them, Shiro pulled Lance close. “Mmm nite.”

            Soft lips pressed against his. “Nite babe.”

            Closing his eyes, Shiro drifted off to sleep.

 

+++

 

            The next morning, Shiro woke to soft snoring and a warm body pressed close. When his eyes fluttered open, he spotted Lance. Shiro was on his back, Lance sprawled halfway across his chest. Their legs were tangled together under the covers and Lance had one arm slung around Shiro’s waist. It was too adorable to watch him sleep and he reached up to brush his fingers through his hair. _‘I have a boyfriend,’_ Shiro thought happiness filling his chest. _‘Lance is my boyfriend.’_

            Although it was Sunday, Shiro was already awake early. Unfortunately, he had to pee, so he carefully extracted from Lance’s octopus arms. Lance didn’t wake, just shifted in his sleep.

            When he walked out of the bathroom, Keith was waiting for him, arms crossed across his chest. “So? How’d the date go?”

            Shiro didn’t know how to tell his brother that it went fantastic, but he needed to get back to his boyfriend who was sleeping in his room. “It went great!”

            “No but?”

            “There is a butt, I have to get back to my adorable sleeping boyfriend and cuddle more.”

            Keith promptly slapped his hands over his ears. “Nope, too much information!” he declared pale skin flaring red.

            Shiro grinned and strode back to his room. Lance was awake, sitting up his hair sticking at odd angles. “There you are,” he said rubbing his eyes.

            “Sorry had to pee.”

            Shiro slid back into bed, wrapping his arms around Lance. “I wanna cuddle my boyfriend,” he said.

            “Sounds good to me.”

            They spent most of the morning in bed until grumbling bellies reminded them to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shance fic, so I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
